The Torchwood Guide to Flirting
by Bettymoon
Summary: This is an AU fic, when Ianto & Jack meet for the first time during Ianto's training period. It was inspired by something along the same lines that I read outside of the Torchwood realm.
1. Chapter 1

The Torchwood Guide to Flirting

_**This is an AU fic, set when Ianto and Jack meet for the first time during Ianto's training period. It's very fluffy and a bit silly, was inspired by something along the same lines that I read outside of the Torchwood realm and thought it would work brilliantly with my two favourite characters. So, I can't take any credit for the idea or the shape of the story, and of course all the characters and the world of TW are only mine to play around with – I have no ownership of them!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Charm Offensive**

Ianto stared into space, trying to look as if he was listening. The late afternoon sunlight was still dripping through the windows, but being autumn it had lost the urgent warmth of the previous months. Lost in his thought Ianto was sat in a training class, the last few of the many he'd been attending since he joined Torchwood six months earlier. When he'd been approached to apply for the position he'd had no idea what would be involved, now 6 months later the world and, indeed, the universe, was a completely changed and expanded place. Everything he thought he knew was different, and the learning curve had been extremely intense, even for a gifted young man.

Ianto thought back over everything he'd learnt, it amazed him that he'd covered so much in such a short space of time_. Alien_ _technology – now that had been hard, half of it they didn't even know what to do with! _The more personal courses were left until the end; they included self defence, stress management and how to handle yourself out in the field. It was felt that the trainees would be better equipped to deal with these once they were more confident and had absorbed the bulk of their training.

This course was pretty much Ianto's worst nightmare. It was focused on gaining confidences, wining the trust of others, and above all it advocated using your charms to get whatever you might need in any given situation. To say this made the young Welshman feel uncomfortable was an understatement. He'd joined Torchwood on the understanding that he had a desk based role, doing valuable research and becoming a subject expert over time. He wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared to be out and about chasing alien life forms, dealing with invasion threats and trying to win over the travellers of space and time into his trust in order to gain information. _Guess it's all part of the job now._ He drifted in and out of the room, listening to the instructor's voice in the back of his mind, but concentrating on the dust particles dancing in the streams of light.

A loud laugh erupted from the class and snapped his mind back to his surroundings, waking him out of his day dream.

"To say I was surprised with what was under her dress was an understatement!" the instructor laughed, and the class broke into uncontainable giggles.

Ianto looked around and smiled, pretending he'd heard the story through to conclusion. _No idea what they're laughing about, just keep smiling... _Ianto looked at his instructor, wondering what techniques and traps he'd used in order to gain valuable information. It was easy though, the guy was tall, dark and handsome, and above all was very, very charming. _Humans, aliens, whatever –they must all fall at his feet. _Ianto checked the clock, soon it would all be over and he could file these notes away and hope he never had cause to use them. He started doodling quietly on the corner of his notepad.

"Now the fun begins!" Ianto looked up as the instructor got up, a big grin on his face.

"I want you all to pair up with someone else in the room, man/woman it doesn't matter. You need to be able to charm the birds out of the trees; you need to be able to walk up to anyone with complete confidence and win their trust, start a rapport, and if necessary...be able to utilise all your charms to secure what you need."

_Oh shit. _Ianto felt the panic rise up almost immediately, he knew what they'd be asked to do.

"Torchwood speed dating begins now! You're going to have 3 minutes with as many people in the room as possible. Mix it up a bit, you never know who (or what) might fall through a rift at any given time – whatever it is, you need to be able to flirt with it ladies and gentlemen! We will compare notes after and see what we have learnt.

Whoever is on my side of the table, you're the go-getter, the flirter extraordinaire! People on the side by the windows, you are disinterested and need to be impressed. Remember what we've just gone over, use your alias identities, and remember the techniques for making people talk! Questions...lots of open questions! Right, go!"

A bell rang. Ianto swallowed hard.

_A speed-dating-honey-trapping exercise. With classmates. God no. Surely not._ Ianto's mind screamed at him in fear, he tried to quieten it down and not look panicked as his eyes started to scan the room. People were already starting to pair up, and the shy young man knew he was visibly blushing from head to toe. He looked at the floor wishing it would swallow him up and remove him from this situation. Everyone else looked confident, beautiful and fearless. Why he had to go through this for a research position he just didn't know. He concentrated on his breathing, taking long slow lungfuls, counting his exhales to take control of his nerves. Straightening his tie, he moved over to the adjacent table and sat down opposite a rather beautiful blonde woman, Katy. Most of the window side seats had gone; it seemed that most people preferred to role-play the disinterested subject rather than the flirtatious charmer.

* * *

Charm Offensive no. 1:

_Deep breaths._

"Hello!"

"Hi" she responded, looking for all the world as if she would rather die than continue chatting.

"So, come here often do you?"

"No"

"Nor do I really, I prefer things a bit quieter."

Silence. More silence. Ianto managed a weak smile. _Great she's not even looking at me. _

Ianto struggled through a minute and a half of excruciating one sided questions before he got up and moved on to the next table. He was never going to get window side at this rate, so digging deep into his mind he remembered all the terrible chat up lines he'd been on the receiving end of. He tried a more direct approach.

* * *

Charm Offensive no. 2:

"Hi. I'm Tom. You look great, I bet you work out"

"Sometimes, a little" Came the frosty response.

"I love to work out too, get all...erm, hot and sweaty, _(I want to die)_ I mean, not like *that* just erm, you know a good hard work out! (_what am I saying?_)_. _I mean its great stress relief isn't it, exercise, and who doesn't need that at the end of a long hard week? I do! And there is the added extra of not dying of a heart attack before 30! (_.god.)"_

"Are you inferring I'm going to die before I'm 30?"

"No...just if you work out that's, good. Right? I mean, keeps you all healthy and, erm, looking good?"

"(unimpressed) Yes. Right."

Luckily for Ianto the bell went. He smiled at the cute man, and slowly extracted himself, shaking his head as he moved away. Desperately looking for a window-side seat, he found none. Instead he found himself once again on the flirting side of the fence. _Surely this can't go on for too much longer._

_

* * *

_

Charm Offensive no. 3:

"Hi (huge smile) I'm James. I hope you're not hurt?"

Ianto decided to throw every bad line he'd ever heard. A raised eyebrow was all he got in return.

"When you fell down from heaven I mean (huge cheesy smile)."

The man in front of him suppressed a smile. "Ha! Good one..." was all he replied. _I'm losing him already. I will never try and flirt with anyone ever again._

"So tell me about yourself, I'm from Cardiff as you can probably tell by my accent. What are your hopes, dreams...phone number?" _I'm way past blushing now._

The young man ignored the last line and started talking endlessly about his career plans in Torchwood. He talked about an idea he'd had to invert rift manipulators to send debris back the way it had come, and Ianto felt himself switching off.

"So, anyway, when I was on training placement at Cardiff I pitched the idea to Captain Jack Harkness."

Ianto suddenly sat up straighter, listening. "Really? What did he say" _Whoa. Brave move. Now I'm interested in what he has to say._

Everyone on the training programme knew about Jack Harkness, though most of them had never met him he was something of a Torchwood legend. There were more rumours about Jack than any other senior figure.

"He said he'd read my report and let me know his thoughts."

"Good luck with that. Jack Harkness isn't renowned for his tact is he?" Ianto replied, rather sarcastically.

"Oh, Have you met him? It was so, inspiring, to work with him at Cardiff"

"No," Ianto admitted," I was on placement at Torchwood 1 in London. I've read a lot about him though, I'm training to do research and he has a file that goes back years. Hundreds actually. It's a bit crazy. I haven't seen a photo yet though, despite my best efforts. Strange as I've heard he's quite taken with his looks and not very camera shy!"

"You could say that" smiled the man opposite. _A bit too knowingly if you ask me._

At that moment the bell rang.

Ianto seemed to get worse and worse as the next few speed dates whizzed past. He finally got to play the disinterested alien until he was back on the wrong side of the desks again pulling out one liners. He figured as he was doomed to failure he might as well go down in a blaze of terrible chat up glory.

* * *

"I may not be Fred Flintstone but I can sure make your bed rock!"

"Excuse me but I'm new to the area. Can I have directions to your bed?"

"I'm easy, are you?"

"Can I get your picture to prove to my friends that angels do exist?"

* * *

The instructor finally called time and they all returned to their original seats. Ianto sat down and was relieved that the whole torturous exercise was over and done with. Despite his obvious good looks, he was terribly shy and had no idea what the rest of the world saw when they looked into his eyes. _I haven't blushed that much in years; I might be red faced for days._

The trainees slowly compared notes, and Ianto wrote down what he was told whilst on autopilot. He fed back to the few who'd tried to charm him, and then shut his note book firmly. He started to think about what he'd cook himself and his flatmate for dinner that evening, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard the words coming out of his instructor's mouth.

"Right you lot, tonight we're going to test what you have learnt out in the field. Tonight in your training placement teams, you will be assigned to various pubs and bars around town. Where you will practically test out your brilliant new skills."

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed that, it's just a bit of fluffy fun – please review, it will spur me on to finish the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks for the lovely reviews - I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks to all those who have added alerts/favourited - much appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's not unusual**

Ianto stared at himself in the mirror. _Not too shabby, even if I do say do myself._ He reached over to his chair and pulled on his suit jacket, adjusting his cuffs. He'd chosen one of his best tailored suits and a dark red shirt, which he knew brought out his eyes. He started to style his hair, making it a bit messy and what he hoped was quite sexy. His flatmate's face appeared around the side of the door.

"Hot date, Ianto?"

"Hmm. Something like that. _(If only she knew)._ So, how do I look?"

"Very good. The suit looks great, especially your bum, and your hair is very...mmm." she smiled, winking at him through her grinning eyes.

Ianto sighed visibly, no matter what his best friend said he was unable to shake his nerves about what would happen that evening. It had all sounded so simple when his instructor had explained it earlier. They would go to a bar in pairs, find a target, flirt their way into their confidence and eventually head home with them. Then they'd get a call saving them from the inevitable. Mission accomplished. The fact that they would be monitored the whole time through CCTV and adapted alien tracking devices did little to calm Ianto. These measures were to ensure their safety and were supposed to put them at ease. For the young shy Welshman, however, it meant he had a very observant audience waiting to watch him fail. _This is my own personal hell._

He picked up the small tracker and placed it into the hole especially made in his cufflink. Pressing the end, it activated with a quiet beep. _Right, so now everyone in the control room at Torchwood 1 can track my every move, and have a good laugh when I end up coming straight home again. Alone._

_

* * *

_

Ianto was sat at the bar drinking a pint very slowly. Every other time he raised the glass to his lips it was just to wet them, a trick of the trade his instructor had said. It was no use getting really drunk when you were supposed to be in control of an information gathering assignment.

Central London on a Friday night was busy to the point of insanity, everyone was on the pull it seemed, the air was thick with laughter and chatter. He surveyed the room carefully; utilising his last few weeks of training to help him make fast and complex assumptions about those around him. His partner for the evening had left with someone 15 minutes earlier, giving Ianto a wink as she headed out of the door with a city banker. Ianto looked back across the bar and stared down into his pint. She was probably getting her get-out call right now, and would soon be on her way home. He wished he was in her position. _Why can't I just do this?_

Ianto had neared success, but his past two attempts had ended in an awkward silence and a gradual edging away from each other. He'd chosen to sit at the bar and survey the room as best he could. The chat up lines that failed on his colleagues also went down like a ton of bricks here. Despite the failure, he knew he looked good, and willed himself to summon up the confidence to go and make a move. Sighing, he moved back to his pint. A large gulp of lager this time.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a deep male voice behind him.

Ianto turned on his stool and took in the man standing next to him. Tall, dark hair and the kind of smile that would melt most of the room from 20 paces._ Wow._ Ianto realised he was holding his breath, gazing deep into pools of blue. He smiled back, still slightly fixated but managing not to stare so obviously.

"Erm, no. You're welcome to it! As long as you don't try and move it to the other end of the bar!" he joked, smiling at the attractive stranger. He suddenly felt self conscious but reminded himself to remain cool and remember his training.

"Thanks, it's been a crazy day and I am so tired! I've been in about 8 pubs looking for a seat and was starting to give up."

"I know the feeling, I've had a long day too – it seems like it's never going to end!"

"Well it must be over now? You're here, so obviously you're done with work, and it's Friday night – the weekend lies in wait" the man joked, his eyes subtly hinting to Ianto.

"Yes, I guess it is. Can I buy you a drink – welcome in the weekend?"

"Sounds great – I'll have whatever you're having."

Ianto felt more relaxed than he had all evening, although he was still somewhat on edge. Conversation started to flow between them as they chatted, flirted and people-watched from their slightly elevated position at the bar.

* * *

"Hot blonde, 10 'clock – she's eyeing you up"

"I think you'll find that actually it's you she's smiling at" _Everyone is smiling at him it seems. _Ianto marvelled at the way this charming man lit up the room when he laughed. He was confident and sexy, everything that Ianto felt he wasn't. He felt fairly sure they were flirting, but he never liked to assume. He sipped his now virtually empty pint and placed it back on the bar.

"So, do you have a name?" the stranger enquired.

Panic hit Ianto slightly. _Remember your alias; it was only created this morning!_ But his mind went blank.

"Erm yes of course I do! Everyone...has a name. I'm, uh, Tom." He struggled...trying to hide his confused expression as he remembered his alias training. "Tom..._what's my name? Shit!..._Jones."

_Oh no. Epic fail._

"Really? Tom Jones? And you're Welsh to boot?" he exclaimed, trying to stifle a laugh. "Well, I definitely didn't see that coming."

"I know, I know, my parents didn't think." Ianto tried to recover and get back on track. "And before you know it, you're Welsh, 15 years old and called Tom Jones. Let's just say there are easier things to live down in the playground." Ianto replied, starting to feel more relaxed as he eased into the alias.

The man smiled back cheekily. "Well, I guess...it's...not unusual?"

Ianto looked slightly bemused, but his expression failed to give much away.

"I'll just shut up now?"

"Good idea" Ianto tried to hide the smile on the edges of his lips. He turned away from him back to his drink, trying to mask his face. _Don't blow it now._

Ianto heard him get up from his seat, and his stomach knotted in rejection and disappointment. _Shit._

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

He turned to see the now familiar pools of blue staring at him.

"Thought I'd start again. Without the bad jokes this time."

Ianto laughed, relieved.

"So what's your name? I think it's only polite that you tell me, now you've ridiculed mine and everything!" Ianto flirted shamelessly.

"It's James, James Hardcourt." The stranger smiled. "Nice to meet you - Tom Jones."

* * *

**A/N: Things are looking up for Ianto! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A little less conversation**

**

* * *

**

"I wish he'd hurry up, I'm knackered and my Friday evening is rapidly running away" mumbled Ben, one of the two Torchwood agents who had been assigned to Ianto Jones for monitoring that evening. His partner, Nicola dropped into the seat next to him and placed too coffees down on the desk in front of them.

"It's ok; it looks like he's pulled now, finally. To look at him you'd never think he would be so useless at this!" she replied, her eyes fixed on the CCTV image in front of them.

"Trap set, victim lured in by the looks of things. Now if this mystery man would just turn towards the camera we could get some facial recognition going on and do half the safety checks before they even get into a taxi heading for home. He's just a fuzzy blob at the moment" Ben replied, peering at the screen whilst trying to angle the camera to get a shot of the mystery man's face.

No matter what he did, it just wouldn't focus in, the man was angled just out of reach of all the CCTV in the bar, and even the ability to turn the cameras couldn't capture his image. He reached over and checked the tracking device was still transmitting.

"You've got to hand it to alien tech, it never fails us!" he said, smiling across the desk. He picked up his coffee and took a sip, he was going to need the caffeine if Ianto was going to take much longer.

Just then, Nicola sat up in her seat. "Oh, no – looks like he's leaving..." her voice trailing off with frustration.

They both stared at the screen, willing him to come back to the bar. Both of them wanted the exercise to be over so they could enjoy their own Friday nights away from the operations suite.

"It's ok, he's back. Phew."

* * *

"So you're telling me you have never used chat up lines in your life?" Ianto asked incredulously. "I don't believe you."

"Hey, with these looks...lines are not necessary" he replied, pouting and then disintegrating into laughter. He wasn't sure why he'd used a fake name, something just kicked in and until he knew who this interesting and good looking young Welshman was he decided to be careful.

"Right. And I'm guessing the full-of-yourself approach works wonders too?"

"Ok, ok. You got me. I may have used one or two lines in my time", he raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his pint. "So, do you have GPS on your phone? Cos I'm getting lost in your eyes."

Ianto visibly winced at the bad line, and couldn't help but start to laugh.

"No? How about...Hi, I'm a master thief, and I'm here to steal your heart." He said, completely over dramatically.

Ianto laughed even harder at the second one, shaking his head as he fought not to spray his mouthful everywhere. "That was REALLY bad" he eventually got out.

"Yes. Agreed. Mental note made. Next: Hi, I suffer from amnesia, do I come here often?"

Ianto just shook his head in mock pity, and looked down as the other man brushed his fingers with his own against Ianto's now empty pint glass. _Fire. Electricity. The start?_

"Do you want another drink?"

"Sure, if you make it a red wine this time."

Ianto ordered the drinks and paid, not able to take his mind off the sensation he felt when James had touched his hand. It was a definite spark; it had flowed between them for an instant and shocked Ianto's heart into doubling its beat. He smiled shyly at the gorgeous man next to him and slid the wine glass across the bar, hoping for another touch. Just as his hand reached out to take it Ianto's phone rang, causing him to jump away.

"Sorry, have to take this!...I'm terribly busy and important" he winked. He flipped open his mobile and saw T1 flashing up, knowing it was Ben he answered.

"Hi, what have I told you about calling me?" he tried to sound as annoyed as he felt.

"Hi, sorry but we can't get a clear shot of his face, if you can somehow manoeuvre him around slightly we can run a face check and make sure you're safe." Ben replied. "and hurry it up will you – some of us do have lives waiting for us you know."

"I've told you I'm fine and I really need you to back off and stop calling" Ianto rolled his eyes in mock effect. Snapping the phone shut he replaced it in his jacket pocket. "My ex, won't leave me alone. Sorry."

"I could have him taken care of for you. Rough him up a bit..."

"It's a her actually, and it's ok – she'll get the message" Ianto smiled, not wholly telling lies. "Anyway, who are you if you can get someone roughed up – you part of the Mafia?"

"Haha not quite, I just know people in, erm, high places. High places, far and wide..." the older man smiled, letting his eyes linger for slightly longer than was necessary on the young Welshman's. He was intrigued by this shy young man, who was utterly unaware of his gorgeousness and completely irresistible.

Ianto felt himself blush; it was one of the traits he hated most about himself. It forced him to wear his heart on his sleeve and he knew it was no good trying to hide his real feelings when he gave it all away without the ability to stop himself. He couldn't remember when he'd felt this good though, conversation seemed easy and he was completely lost in the man who sat next to him. His fingers were still tingling from their earlier brush and he willed it to happen again as he longed for the connection.

The older man gazed into his eyes, sensing what was going unsaid at that moment.

"So what do you do, Tom Jones, and why are you here alone?"

Ianto felt slight panic rise, but this was a relatively easy part of the evening. He'd rehearsed this; he'd written it down and read it a hundred times to make sure.

"Well, by day I'm a researcher – a civil servant. It's nothing glamorous but it pays the rent and who knows, might even achieve some good somewhere!" Ianto paused and smiled, looking for a response in James' body language. "And I'm here by myself because I didn't have plans and fancied a drink. I love to people watch."

"And what have you observed?"

"Well there was this one guy..."

"Go on."

"He's totally gorgeous, a little mysterious maybe. Apparently he likes red wine more than beer, and has the most terrible chat up lines I've ever heard!" Ianto flirted boldly, smiling as he spoke.

"Fancy getting out of here and getting some fresh air? If you can call it fresh in the middle of London of course."

"I thought you'd never ask." _Eyes on the prize, Ianto._

"You thought I'd _never _ask...?"

"Well, I hoped you would."

Ianto smilled, and followed James through the crowded bar.

* * *

"Finally, they're leaving!" Ben was relieved. Taking control of the bar's CCTV with his mouse he slowly zoomed in on the couple. He wanted to get a face recognition done before Ianto left, it was his and Nicola's job to make sure the Torchwood trainees were safe whilst on exercise, which meant everyone they came into contact with needed to be checked out.

Ianto made the signal that he was leaving, clicking his tracking cufflink on, off and on again. As the camera zoomed in and the observer gained first sight of the mystery man.

"Oh god. No, no, no...this is NOT good!" he shouted over to Nicola who was busy making more tea.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed. She hurried back over to the desk and looked over his shoulder.

She stared open mouthed at the screen. ".god."

"The mystery stranger just turned into Jack Harkness.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It's cold outside**

The tension was palpable as the two Torchwood operatives sat and stared at the slightly blurred, yet unmistakable image on the screen in front of them. Jack Harkness. Ben mentally kicked himself; he should have been able to recognise the back of the great coat the Captain was famous for. It was just like luck to be watching an operative honey trap their superior.

No-one in the room dared to speak. Nicola realised she was holding her breath, and let out a long deep exhale. She finally broke the ice, unable to sit in silence any longer.

"Uh oh. This is bad right?" asked Nicola, panic slipping into her voice at the edges of her words, hinting at her anxiety and inexperience.

"What do we do? They're leaving!" she exclaimed, looking to Ben as if he would provide all the answers.

"How should I know? I wasn't exactly trained in how to deal with inappropriate employee relationships you know!" he exclaimed, hitting the keyboard with gusto and trying to turn the cctv cameras around to follow the pair outside the pub.

"Maybe we should try and follow them? Get another agent out there to trail them?" Nicola suggested. She was met with a cold stare from her colleague.

"Of course, because Jack Harkness would never realise he was being followed!" came the dry response.

"He'd realise he was being tailed within seconds, especially when the methods he helped develop are being used!"

"Fine, what's your solution?" Nicola replied, now feeling more annoyed than nervous. She sat down next to her colleague looking frustrated and slightly deflated.

Seconds passed.

"We're so FIRED!" Nicola moaned, her head resting on the desk in front of her.

"Can you just SHUT UP and let me think please?"

The two sat for a moment, watching the screen shot of Jack's face as he exited the bar, Ianto in tow.

"We'll just wait and see where they go, follow the tracker. Stick to the plan." Ben decided, sounding more confident than he felt. "We just have to wait for Ianto to put in his get-out call."

Nicola sat looking unconvinced, shooting a sideways glance at her co-worker and inhaling deeply. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Jack Harkness was not the kind of man you tried to escape.

* * *

It was a fairly chilly night for mid-November. The two men could already see their breath in the crisp air as they walked along the Strand away from the pub. A slight mist had descended upon London, engulfing the upper stories of the imposing buildings around the city centre, and lingering on roof tops further out. Ianto pulled his coat around his chest and fastened the buttons, pulling his scarf a little tighter around his neck.

They chatted comfortably as they walked, Ianto feeling more at ease than he could recall being in a long time. The fact that a very attractive man had shown interest also helped to ease his nerves, he was floating a little from the ego boost and he knew it. _Calm down Ianto, play it cool._

"So, now my amazing pick up lines have worked, and we're walking down the street together, where are they going to take us next do you think?" Jack asked, stopping on the quiet pavement and turning towards Ianto. As he did, his fingers flexed out and met the younger welshman's in a quiet and subtle tangle. Ianto looked up coyly, his stomach fluttering nervously as he took in the man's smile, and the way his face lit up from end to end to deliver it.

Ianto wasn't sure what to say. One part of his brain was telling him this was all just a training op; that he needed to remain focused on the goal and continue to practice his charms. After all, his life might depend on them one day. His heart, however, had other ideas. It was beating fast, a constant reminder to the other part of his brain that he rarely had the confidence to flirt with attractive strangers, and rarer yet did he have the luck to actually pull them.

He sniffed slightly in the cold air, biting back a smile. Looking down at his fingers, now intertwined with the interesting stranger's he felt the corners of his mouth twitch. _Say it._

"I'm not sure...but I'm sorely tempted to...just go along for the ride...and see where we might end up. I've certainly had enough, fresh air for one night." Ianto flirted, looking up into James' eyes and deliberately drawing out the words to elongate the sentence.

Jack smiled, and without saying anything gave Ianto's hand the smallest squeeze. He looked up from the man's eyes and moved his focus to the road. His eyes sought out a lit-up cab light amongst the busy evening traffic. Pulling away from Ianto and moving to the side of the pavement he signalled at a couple before finally managing to flag one down.

"Taxis are such a nightmare in this city!" he laughed, opening the door and standing aside for Ianto to enter. Ianto climbed in and moved across the cab to the far side. He felt the warmth hit him immediately, and he realised how cold it had been outside. _Funny, I barely noticed at the time._

Jack took charge and quickly told the cab driver of his address, a flat near the west end which he had had for years – kept for his frequent trips to London when work required. He sat back and looked at the younger man who sat beside him, once again entwining his fingers and smiling unconsciously.

_Smile. Be cool. Do not let your...get the better... of ...oh fuck it._

_

* * *

_

"They're finally moving at a proper pace – Ianto must be in a cab or on a bus. He's heading down the Strand" Nicola spoke, feeling less anxious and more excited at the turn of events.

"Well that's a relief; I thought they were going to be strolling forever!" Ben replied, starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short! Chapter 5 and 6 coming up soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Up on the roof**

**

* * *

**

The cab pulled up outside a row of buildings just off Charing Cross Road. Ianto looked out of the window, breathing out more loudly than he meant to, turning his breath into a sigh. His companion gave me a smile.

"It's not that upmarket, but you can't beat the central location" Jack winked, paying the cab driver and opening the door onto the pavement. Ianto silently berated himself and followed out into the crisp air. He was looking at the ground, stepping carefully from the cab and he didn't notice that the handsome stranger had stopped right in front of him, rummaging around in his coat pockets for his keys. Ianto looked up a split second too late, and walked straight into his back, knocking the man's head with his own.

"Owwwww!" Jack exclaimed loudly, clutching the back of his head and turning around to see a blushing Welshman rubbing his own forehead behind him.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Ianto mumbled, feeling the undeniable blush creep into his cheeks and wishing the ground would swallow him.

"So I can tell!" Jack replied, with a joking tone that let Ianto know he wasn't mad.

"I think I was entranced by your beautiful derriere" Ianto smiled, the look in his eyes telling Jack everything he needed to know.

"Well in that case we really should get inside before you have any more, erm, accidents!" he replied, laughing.

Having finally located the keys, and keen to get out of the cold, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and led him to the doorway. He walked across the entrance hall and quickly glanced at the post boxes on the wall.

"Which flat is yours?" Ianto enquired?

"Penthouse, top floor." Jack replied, noting the letters and junk mail stuffed in his post box. He quickly scoped them up and put them into his coat pocket, hoping that Ianto didn't spot the addressee name on any of them. He walked over to the lift and pressed the call button.

The lift arrived, and the two men got in, Jack could feel the nervous tension in the air already. The lift was small and mirrored, Ianto could see his reflection staring back at him and suddenly he felt very aware that he was totally out of his depth. He was out of his depth with his mission, having not called in yet, and he was totally out of his depth with the intriguing stranger he was now in very close proximity to. Ianto suddenly snapped back to reality, and realised that the man in front of him was centimetres away from his face, he felt an undeniable attraction and unconsciously lent forward towards the waiting lips. At that moment the lift juddered to a halt and the doors swung open unceremoniously.

Ianto stepped back, and followed Jack down the hallway to his front door. Stepping through he struggled not to gasp. The penthouse flat was stunning, with wide panoramic windows that looked out across the centre of the city. It was furnished in a modern, but comfortable way, and was mostly open plan except for the kitchen and what Ianto assumed was a bedroom or bathroom.

"Can I take your coat?" Jack enquired? Taking off his own and carefully placing the collected post inside a drawer by the coat rack, shutting it firmly.

"Thanks." Ianto said, noticing the deliberate moves and shrugging off his coat and passing it to Jack.

"Can I get you a drink too?"

"Yeah, I'll take a scotch if you have one" Ianto replied, feeling a bit braver now he was inside.

Smiling, with a seductive glint in his eye, "coming right up" was the reply, as Jack wandered off to the kitchen.

Ianto took the opportunity to have a quick look around. Trying to ignore the beautiful views he instead focused on the room in front of him. _Let's see what this guy is all about then. I could be a field agent I'm sure of it._ He knew this guy was ok, but he thought he should get in the practice; he was on a mission after all. Wandering over to the book case, he started to look at the titles. Nothing unusual or extraordinary he thought to himself. Moving over to the sofa area he peered under the coffee table. A few old newspapers lay scattered but there were no magazines, no books, nothing of interest. Sitting down he realised that there were no real personal effects anywhere. The flat didn't look like it was lived in all that much; certainly it didn't look like anyone's main residence. There were no photographs, no old bits of shopping list, no un-washed glasses or clothes lying around. All in all it was stunning but not very lived-in.

Ianto got up and wandered back towards the front door, noting the doors to his left and right, trying to mentally map the layout of the place as he had been taught in his classes. He wandered over to the coat rack and looked down at the chest of drawers, running his hands over the top and down the side of the drawer where his host had hurriedly stuffed his post upon arrival. Before he could xplore any further he was suddenly startled.

"And what are you up to then?"

Ianto spun around, a cheeky smile on his face. Holding out his hand he took the glass he was being offered and took a sip. He felt the cold liquid burning hot against his lips and mouth, the familiar yet slightly unsettling feeling of the whiskey making its way down his throat to his stomach, igniting the path it took.

"Just admiring your furniture" Ianto replied, much more cooly than he felt. He was staring at the man in front of him, who had removed his shoes and socks, along with his braces which now hung by his sides.

"That's fine. As long as you weren't spying on me!" he joked, drinking in the sight of the younger man and wondering where the night would lead them.

* * *

The two were sat on the sofa, and now well into their second whiskey. Jack had retrieved the bottle and they had comfortably made themselves at home. The room was slightly darkened, the numerous lights of the city pouring through the huge glass windows.

_It's beautiful from up here._ Ianto couldn't help but be captivated by the city at night. _So much going on, so much colour and light_. And yet, up here, above it all he felt like he was merely an observer. He shivered slightly, involuntarily.

"You cold?" Jack asked, taking Ianto's hand gently and smoothing his thumb across the palm.

"Not really, I was just contemplating the city below us" came the reply. Ianto quickly realised that Jack's fingers were wandering across his palm and up his arm, eventually reaching his shoulder and his neck. He kept talking, as Jack traced the outline of Ianto's jaw line, lightly guiding his face around until it he was looking at him.

Ianto's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His earlier confidence dissolved a little, reigniting when he felt the older man's lips against his neck. He took an audible breath and sighed slightly, his pulse racing.

"You were saying...Please go on..."

"Erm, well yes. You know, from up here the city looks amazing, with all the lights. It looks so alive. Somehow up here I feel disconnected from it though, at the same time as being part of it..."

Ianto knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself. He also knew he was blushing but he hoped it wasn't too apparent in the dim light.

"You know, you really are rather good at that"

"At what?" Jack feigned innocence.

"At finding the exact spot on my neck behind my ear where I love to be kissed" Ianto explained, letting out a small involuntary moan.

"I think you'll find I'm good at lots of things. And at finding lots of places."

Ianto moaned again, turning his head to brush his lips against Jack's. One tongue tentatively seeking out the other. Ianto's senses were overcome; the feeling of this man's lips and the scent of him engulfed him entirely.

'Can you give me...' Jack started, unable to draw his lips away for very long.

'one good reason...'

'why we shouldn't...'

'go up to my room?'

_Jesus. Did he just invite me..._Ianto was surprised.

"I can give you several _reasons_. Though, at this point in time I'm not sure if any of them are very _good_.'

Deep down Ianto could reel off several reasons for it not being a good idea. For one, he was caught up in a training exercise supposedly honey trapping a target. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind before he became panicked at the implications. He didn't want to do anything other than be lost in this man's kisses, in his hands.

They continued to kiss on the sofa, oblivious to anything else that was happening other than the feel of each other. Jack started to nibble his way down Ianto's neck, stopping to kiss his earlobe before breathing in the scent of his neck, placing light touches all the way along the younger man's jaw. He couldn't believe how beautiful and sexy this guy was. He felt something stirring and knew this was different to his usual conquests. Unable to face the thoughts he pushed them away and buried his face deeper into the man's neck. He was about to speak when a loud ringing broke the spell.

Pulling his head back, Jack stood up quickly, getting his mobile from the table.

'I'm reeeally sorry. I have to take this,' he said, feeling rather breathless, trying to regain himself.

'It's fine,' Ianto replied, standing up and suddenly feeling awkward. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, it's the door on the left over there."

As he walked away, towards the bathroom, he heard him answer his call. "Yes Gwen? Somebody better be dead."

Ianto clicked on the bathroom light. Looking around he noticed once again that the room was tidy and functional, but lacking real person items. A pack of razors sat on a shelf unopened, and all the shower products looked new and un-used. Ianto gazed into the mirror, his face red from all the kissing.

A voice from the day's lecture was in his head.

"_I should emphasise that field officers are rarely deployed as honey-traps. And, when we are, it is normally possible to maintain the relationship to a degree which is acceptable to everyone involved. Ultimately, of course, it's your call how far you take things sexually. It all depends on what you're trying to achieve."_

Ianto felt a twinge of guilt. This man was gorgeous, lovely, and he'd lied to him from the beginning. He knew that in a normal situation in his everyday life he would have never had the guts to let things get this far, let alone any further. It was easy when he was pretending to be someone else. Now he realised, whilst looking at his own reflection, that he would probably never see this guy again. After all, how could he – he could never come clean and so there was no hope for a future. _Bloody typical._

_

* * *

_

He quickly brushed his fingers through his hair and splashed some water on his face. Taking a deep breath he walked out and quietly closed the door. Finding himself in front of the small chest of drawers by the door his curiosity got the better of him.

Ianto physically felt the colour drain from his face.

Letting the letters drop into the drawer his hands felt like they had suddenly lost all feeling.

He started down at the typed name. Regaining control and deciding there must be a mistake he quickly pulled a piece of junk mail out and looked at the printed words. Forgetting how to breath he replaced it and shut the drawer quickly, looking up and seeing that Jack's shadow was coming out underneath the kitchen door which was firmly closed. He opened the drawer again and took one last look. He felt all the breath leave his body.

_Jack Harkeness._

_No no no no no_

_THE Captain Jack Harkness._

_No._

_Calm down calm down... there has to be more than one Jack Harkness. It's all ok._

_Why did he give me a fake name?_

_Shit._

_It's him. I know it._

_Shit shit shit._

_I've had my tongue in the mouth of the Head of Torchwood._

_And it was amazing. NO._

_And he's gorgeous. And he wants me. _

_NOOOOOOOOOO._

_Oh god. That's it. The end of my career. And I haven't even finished my training._

He tried to breathe but felt like he was suffocating. Walking quickly across to the living room he stepped out onto the balcony and gripped the railings. The cold air was bracing, and the night breeze hit him through his shirt, shocking his body into taking a long deep breath.

"Hey. You ok out there?" Came a sudden voice.

Ianto turned, Jack was stood behind him, was walking towards him.

"You must be freezing." Jack said wrapping his arms around Ianto from behind.

_Shit. Captain Harkness has his arms around me._

'What Time Is It?' Ianto blurted out.

'Erm, Half 12. Just gone.'

"I really have to...call my sister. I forgot earlier, um..." Ianto mumbled, fighting his way out of Jack's arms and hurrying inside. He quickly walked to his jacket. S_tay calm. Call Ben. Ben and Nicola will get you out of this._ He searched through his pockets but couldn't find his mobile anywhere.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be brilliant.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

**Hi! Sorry updates haven't been forthcoming – I hope you like the latest instalment. 2011 has been insanely busy but starting to get back to normal now so I am writing the next few chapters of the silly fluffy story ;)**

**This should probably be rated M for some language (let me know if this is a problem).**

**Also in case it's confusing: once Ianto knows Jack's identity the narrative will reflect this and he'll "think" and "talk" about Jack. While Jack is still in the dark he'll "think" and "talk" about Ianto and Tom (his made up identity). Hope that isn't too confusing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: nobody move; nobody get hurt**

**

* * *

**

"Yes Gwen? Somebody better be dead."

Jack answered the phone with a snap, his voice emitting a dark growl that sent shivers down Ianto's spine. Feeling immediately incensed that the ringing of the phone had ruined the moment he got up quickly, and walked towards the kitchen. Looking back over his shoulder he shot the young man an apologetic look, and noticed he was heading towards the bathroom.

_Hundred watt smile never fails Harkness._

"Hi Jack. No-one's dead!" Gwen answered, noting with a smile the irritated tone of Jack's voice.

"In which case this call reeeeally isn't important enough for me to be talking to you right now."

"Sorry, but it is a bit important. Can I just check, where are you right now?"

"What? Gwen I'm in my London flat...what's all this about? If you don't cut to the point in 30 seconds I'm putting you on pterodactyl duty for the next 3 months..." Jack said, lowering his voice and pulling the handle of the kitchen door firmly closed. He heard movement in the open hallway and quietly prayed to himself that the young Welshman outside couldn't hear him.

"Oh, your flat – of course, that's good."

"Yes it is, well at least it was until you called."

Gwen stifled a laugh. "Well it's just I've had a call from the ops team; Ben and Nicola are a bit worried...erm...about one of the new recruits – on the honey trap..."

"Gwen, I'm kind of in the middle of something..."

Gwen moved the phone away from her face as she giggled into her hand on the other end of the line. About 10 minutes earlier she'd received a frantic sounding call from the field ops team at Torchwood One, explaining that one of the trainees had wound up in Jack's flat during an exercise. After she'd finishing spluttering her tea out on to the kitchen counter she decided to check in with her boss and find out for herself exactly what was going on.

"Sorry Jack, yes, well one of the trainees has inadvertently ended up in the hands of a senior Torchwood agent..."

"Well they're all grown-ups Gwen. I'm sure they will figure it out. Let's face it, if they can't get themselves out of this then they're probably not cut out for life with us." Jack spoke quickly, trying to get the call over with, conscious that Tom was waiting.

"Ok, it's just we can't get through to him on his phone so..."

"Right, look -" Jack interrupted, having decided that the call was now over. "I'm sure they'll be fine, they'll put in the call soon. If they're with another agent you must know where they are. I've got to go; believe it or not, I'm not home alone!"

"Of course, sorry – enjoy your evening. I'll see you back at the hub on Monday." Gwen put down the phone. _I wish I could see his face when he figures this out._

Jack dropped his phone down on the side and exhaled. He ran his fingers through his hair, briefly checking his reflection in the glass of the cupboard door. Taking a breath, he opened the door and looked across the large open plan room.

Panic gripped him for a moment as he realised the sofa was empty. Looking towards the door he noticed the young man's coat was still hanging up. The fear relenting slightly, he realised the balcony door was open, and gazing across he spotted a lone figure outside.

* * *

"Hey. You ok out there?" he called. Feeling draw to the shape of the hot young man with the incredible bum he strode across the room, quickly closing the gap between them. Stepping out, he immediately tensed as the cold night air hit him. _Shit, it's cold. Why's he out here?_

"You must be freezing." Jack whispered as he snaked his arms around the cold shape.

_Hmm. Something isn't right. _

_He's tensed up. _

_Shit, what if he overheard? _

_No, he couldn't have figured anything out from that conversation anyway._

_Be cool Jack...what's wrong with you?_

Ianto felt the man's arms around him, and he froze, not knowing what to say or do. He knew no good could come of this. The night air had woken him up to reality, he didn't want to lose this job – he couldn't lose this job, and sleeping with the top boss was not going to help his cause. His mind raced, trying to think of his training. Drawing a blank he mentally cursed himself.

_Shit._

_Why didn't I listen? What did they say about thinking on your feet?_

_If I can't come up with an excuse what kind of agent am I anyway?_

_Agent...hang on I'm an archivist. I do records. Books. Tidy things in clean offices._

_Not field work. Definitely not field work._

_Oh fuck. Fuckity fuck._

_THINK!_

Seconds passed and Ianto was sure the entire city could hear his pulse as his heart raced inside his head.

'What Time Is It?' Ianto suddenly blurted out, and quickly went to turn around. His phone, he realised, was the key to all of this. _Just call Ben and you're out of here._

'Erm, Half 12. Just gone.' Jack answered, feeling puzzled at the sudden change in tone to the evening.

"I really have to...call my sister. I forgot earlier, um..." Ianto mumbled, fighting his way out of Jack's arms and hurrying inside.

He quickly walked to his jacket. S_tay calm. Call Ben. Ben and Nicola will get you out of this._ He searched through his pockets but couldn't find his mobile anywhere.

"What's wrong? Everything ok – you seem a bit, erm, upset? Sorry if I've come on too strong – did I misread the vibe?" Jack asked, following inside and closing the balcony door, shivering slightly as he adjusted to the warm. He watched the young man walk over to his coat and search his pockets for his phone.

"Do you want to borrow mine? It's just in the kitchen. I can get it for you..." he offered, feeling somewhat helpless and very confused.

"No, it's fine. I don't know her number. She just got a new phone. Number. A new phone number, and I haven't learnt it. So without my phone I can't get hold of her." Ianto mumbled, realising that he needed to take a deep breath. It must be on the sofa.

_It has to be. _

_It must have fallen out of my pocket when he was kissing me. _

_God that was good, his lips, the feel of his skin on mine. _

_Stop it! _

_But it was good. He tastes amazing. I wonder what..._

_Stop thinking about this, its Jack Harkness. _

_Does he taste that good everywhere?_

_Torchwood numero uno._

_I know I'd like to find out._

_Big boss. _

_And that body, wow. He is amazing._

_.Torchwood._

He suddenly stopped; it had just registered in his mind what Jack had said a few seconds earlier. Looking across, he saw a vulnerability he hadn't expected. Jack stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, a worried expression across his brow. His face and posture told Ianto everything he needed to know – the moment was ruined and Jack was worried he'd done something wrong.

"Oh, and no, god no! Sorry. I'm not upset, not at all! Sorry. It's all been going, erm, great. Better than great really."

Ianto felt the telltale blush creep from his collar, threatening to take control of his face it if he didn't pull it together.

"Sorry, I just said I'd call, and she worries. It's just us now, there's no-one else, and the past year hasn't been the easiest. Sorry."

"You sure do say sorry a lot Tom Jones" Jack smiled.

The atmosphere had shifted again, he could almost reach out and feel it. It was wrapping itself around him, sexy and intoxicating. Pulling his hands out of his pockets he crossed them over his chest in mock annoyance. Walking slowly towards the young man, who was ever so slightly blushing, he pulled a comic frown.

"Erm, yes, I do a bit. Sorry. There we go again! Classic me..."

"Well you'll be very sorry indeed if you don't stop saying it soon. You don't want to make me cross you know, because I can be a tyrant. Really. Don't let this exterior fool you. I wouldn't want to have to punish you." Jack whispered, arms still crossed as he lent close into Tom's neck.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you." _Seeing as you'll be signing my pay cheque._

"You want to get on every side of me, I promise." Jack's hands slid across Tom's chest.

"Is that a fact?" Ianto could feel himself melting.

"Yes. It is. A solid fact. And *_kiss*_ you *_kiss*_ will find out that there are so many *_kiss* _sides *_kiss*_ to *_kiss*_ me *_kiss*_ that you will want a whole week off *_kiss* _just to explore them *_kiss*_."

Jack couldn't help himself; the man's neck was too tempting. As were his lips, and his cheeks. The start of his evening stubble was starting to come through and it was rough against his lips. He breathed in the scent of his neck and his hair, determined to forget everything else and become engulfed in amazing man in front of him.

"A whole week? That sounds intriguing though I'd never get the time off work" Ianto joked, starting to kiss Jack back and enjoying every moment of it. _Screw the phone._

"Hmmm you will just have to sweet talk your boss."

"Maybe, *kiss*, or I could try and come up with a good excuse."

"Come. Up. Now that bit I like the sound of. *_kiss*_ Call in sick. Threaten to quit. *_kiss*_ I don't care. As long as you're here. With me. Like this."

Jack was beginning to lose himself in what was happening. He was sure he could feel actual sparks fly between lips and skin, his hands had started to pull at Tom's shirt, fighting to get a finger-tip touch of more exposed skin. He was hungry for the man in his arms.

"I'll hold you to that." Ianto laughed, having to smother his urge to say anything more by burying his head in Jack's neck.

*_kiss*_

"I'm counting on it" came the quiet reply.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading - please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This should probably be rated M as it's basically a whole chapter of smut! Hope that's ok - I felt that is where the story was going.  
**

**Also in case it's confusing: as Ianto knows Jack's identity the narrative will reflect this and he'll "think" and "talk" about Jack. While Jack is still in the dark he'll "think" and "talk" about Ianto as Tom (his made up identity). Hope that isn't too confusing!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Sound of Silence**

Ianto was completed intoxicated by the man next to him. The smell of his cologne. His words. The look in his eyes as they kissed, further entwined. It was as if everything else had ceased to be, Ianto forgot all about his phone as he fell more deeply into the kisses being lavished upon him.

Jack leaned forward and sipped kisses, finding lips that were warm and responsive underneath his own. He found that Tom's body was already nestled close to his own, and he moved a hand up behind the nape of his neck to pull the young welshman in for a slow, sensual kiss. Jack's tongue dipped into his open mouth as they tasted each other for the thousandth time that evening. Ianto found himself sliding his hand up Jack's back and running his fingers into the man's hair. He heard him groan his approval. The weight of his body pressing him down lightly.

_I'm in trouble now._ Jack thought. Trying desperately to compose himself slightly he pulled away and traced a few kisses down Tom's neck. He wiggled out of the embrace and stood up at the foot of the sofa, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. When he glanced down he found Ianto at sea amongst sofa cushions, eyes admiring him and shining in the soft light. _I'm really in trouble now._

"I'm thinking we should move this somewhere a little more…comfortable." He suggested tentatively. A single arch of his eyebrow pointing to the bedroom door.

"Ok…whatever you want" Ianto slowly replied, unable to take his eyes away from the man's beautiful physique, accentuated by the shadows cast from the sporadic lights. He noticed the softly defined features of his stomach and abs, the way the light shone shadows across his ribs and muscular shoulders. He also noticed a few scars on the landscape, and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss every single one during the night's voyage of discovery.

"Hey, my eyes are up here you know!" Jack joked gently, leaning forward and grasping the front of Ianto's shirt, pulling him up by it into a sitting position. _Wow. His eyes are amazing._ Claiming his mouth he took another kiss, before moving away, releasing his shirt and turning towards the bedroom.

Ianto sat up, and gulped, swallowing a lump of anticipation, nervousness and arousal. Watching the Captain pad quietly across the room he saw him disappear into what he assumed was the bedroom.

_Can I really do this? _

_Can I really not do this?_

_He's the boss of Torchwood. I'm here to honey trap him._

_Shit. Just do it._

Ianto felt his nerves revving, and running his fingers through his hair in a self-conscious move he took a deep breath. On the one hand this man was amazing and beautiful, and he could feel himself completely under his spell. On the other his mind kept screaming the words _Jack Harkness!_ at him. He looked across the room and out across the city lights, realizing it was now or never. Grabbing the glass from the coffee table he took a last gulp of whiskey, relishing the feeling of the cold liquid burning its way down his thirsty throat.

_Right. _

_That's it. _

_Dutch courage_.

Jumping up from the sofa he loosened off his tie and made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

_Shit._

_Why didn't he come straight in?_

_Is he going to leave?_ Jack fretted as he sat on the edge of the bed.

The usually confident Captain realised that this young man made him feel extremely vulnerable. He wasn't sure why, but there was something in the way he looked at him that made him feel completely exposed. It wasn't something he was used to, he realised it was unsettling and exciting in equal measure.

"Hi".

Taken out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw the young Welshman stood by the door. Jack smiled his 100 watt grin. "I thought you'd got lost out there" he said, watching as Ianto let his loosened tie drop to the floor.

Lifting his finger to his lips, and communicating silence, Ianto slowly started to unbutton his shirt, aware with every released clasp that his mind was made up. _I want this. I don't regret this at all. Screw the mission. _He knew Jack's eyes were upon him and he took it slowly. His movements were deliberately drawn out, designed to tease Jack with the exposure of his skin. Jack exhaled, drinking in the sight of the slow strip in front of him. He let his shirt drop to the floor, joining his discarded tie. There was an audible intake of breath from the bed and Jack surveyed the man in front of him.

"Take off the rest." He instructed, his eyes smiling and giving away his faux-stern command. Ianto raised an eyebrow and slowly unbuckled his belt, pulling it free as he stepped towards the bed. He dropped it and it clattered as the buckle hit in the wood floor.

"Yes Sir." He stopped short and unclasped the button fly, pushing down his jeans in one smooth movement. He kicked them to the side and started his advance again, halting 3 or 4 paces in front of Jack who was now mimicking his movements at the end of the bed and taking off his own.

"Sir? I could get used to that" Jack laughed, sliding the waistband of his boxers down without breaking eye contact.

_You will. I'm sure._

"I see…that's a very interesting…revelation. Sir." Ianto replied, pulling down his own boxers still looking Jack in the eye, advancing the final steps towards him.

Jack reached across and Ianto was surprised to find his hands trailing up the side of his legs. Jack pulled him lightly - closer between his own open legs. He continued to trace his hands up, studying the young man's eyes for his reaction. Ianto's eyes closed as Jack's hand found the softness of his balls, and then the hardness of his perfect, erect cock.

"I think you like me Tom Jones. And I notice you've stopped apologising at last. If I'd known I would have done this much earlier." His deep voice was electrified and he was unable to whisper. Instead he growled the words into the man's stomach as he moved forward to kiss the small line of hair that led him down.

Ianto, slightly embarrassed, kneeled down before the Captain and took him into his mouth. Jack spread his thighs wider, accommodating Ianto's broad chest and shoulders and he felt hot breath and a warm soft melting mouth encase him. _God he's amazing._

As Ianto stroked and sucked him off, Jack moaned in approval. His hands gently grasped at his hair as the Welshman moved his fingers to stroke and cup the underside of his heavy balls. Ianto felt them start to tighten, and he could start to taste Jack more intently. Looking up, he lifted his head to meet the beautiful stranger's eyes. Desire was clearly written all over his face.

Jack didn't want this to be it, and he knew this gorgeous man would soon drive him over the edge. Pushing him back slightly he pulled the young man on to the bed, kissing him intently as they made their way up to the pillows. "You're so beautiful, and so sexy…" he started. Ianto silenced him with further kisses, his fingers exploring his muscular back as he pulled him close. They kissed, lost in each other's arms, exploring inches of exposed skin. Ianto was making a physical note of every part, there was a part of his mind telling him to make the most of it while he could. He licked a scar along Jack's shoulder, kissing where it met his neck and faded into his hair.

"How'd you get that?" Ianto asked between kisses.

"Believe it or not, some people think I'm good enough to eat."

"You ARE good enough to eat, I think I just proved that, but I won't leave a scar I promise."

"ok…don't be afraid to bite though." Jack chuckled.

Ianto kissed Jack's neck, inhaling deeply once, completely lost in sensation. Jack's hands had found their way to his cock, and subsequently Ianto was forgetting to breath with the exquisite sensations. "What do you want?" he gasped into Jack's neck, as the Captain's hands elicited unexpected levels of pleasure.

"You, just you. However you want me to have you Tom." Jack was overwhelmed; his body was yearning for release, while his mind didn't want any of it to be over.

"Keep working me…like…*that*. I want to taste you." was Ianto's honest reply.

It was then he knew he had revealed too much. He moaned loudly as Jack increased the pressure, his hands slick and hot around him. He maneuvered down and once again took Jack into his mouth, groaning as he tasted him.

They were both close, Jack came and Ianto lost himself.

* * *

As they both lay, catching their breath, both men felt exposed. Ianto heard his phone ringing – a distant bleeping coming through the open bedroom door. _Ben. Or Nicole. Or worse_. He ignored it and turned to face Jack, who was propped up on one arm and making lazy circles on his chest, trailing his finger tips in a blaze of post-climatic sensation.

"So…" Ianto started.

"So." Jack cut him off. "Will you stay tonight Tom Jones?"

_Please say yes._

Jack knew he couldn't let this one go. There was *something* that was pulling at every dark recess within him, something ignited that had been out a long time. He knew he needed to act and be bold, now was the time.

_He wants me to stay? Here? All night?_

_Jack Harkness wants me to stay over? This isn't the same man I've heard about._

"You want me to stay over?" Ianto blinked, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes, obviously." Came the captain's reply. "I want you, Tom Jones, to stay with me. All. Night."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading - please review so I can gauge your reaction and get some ideas for where to take it next!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The morning after

* * *

Ianto woke early, blinking in the dim morning light he took in his surroundings. His gaze fell on the window, a large floor to ceiling pane of glass that slid across to reveal another balcony, though much smaller than the one at the front of the flat. He hadn't noticed much about the room the night before.

The sun hadn't been out long, London still looked gloomy and sleepy, grey shadows crept over the city as it awoke. Turning slightly he looked over to the other side of the bed, and saw that Jack was still fast asleep. Easing the covers back gently Ianto sat up on the side of the bed. He stretched his arms up into the air, relishing the satisfied feeling of his muscles extending and flexing. Moving his head from side to side he stood up, and walked over to his pile of discarded clothes. Pulling on his boxers he quietly made his way out into the living room, stopping by his coat to locate his phone.

Finally, realising that it had fallen down through a hole and into his coat lining, he yanked it free, and noticed several missed calls and voicemail messages.

_The team._

_Shit. _

_How am I going to explain this one? "Oh, yeah, sorry that I forgot all about the mission but on the plus side I did go home with a hot guy!"_

Ianto walked into the kitchen and filled up in the kettle. He hadn't been in this room last night and once again he noticed it was fairly sparsely furnished in terms of kitchenware. Just the basics adorned the kitchen worktops, and as he opened the cupboards he soon realised there wasn't much in the way of food, or coffee. Flicking the kettle back off he padded back to the bedroom and pulled on his shirt, and trousers, collecting his shoes and his coat on the way back through. Checking his phone and his wallet he looked around for Jack's keys, and spied them on the hallway table. Adding them to his pocket he slipped out of the front door and headed out to locate some breakfast.

* * *

Jack stretched, slowly realising he was awake from one the best sleeps he'd had in ages. There was a reason for that, and he knew it instantly. _Jones. _Smiling to himself, he turned over, hand outstretched to connect with the gorgeous man from last night. _The gorgeous young Welshman who was terrible at chat up lines but amazing with his mouth._ Jack's hand fell flat, and immediately he opened his eyes to see that the bed was empty. Sitting up, he looked across the room.

_Shit. His clothes are gone._

_Shit._

Looking around the room, he threw back the covers. Realising he could hear noise coming from outside the bedroom his heartbeat started to return to a normal pace. Picking up his robe he headed towards the source of the noise, which now he was focused he realised was a combination of the radio and a welsh voice singing along. Smiling wider he pushed open the kitchen door, holding it open with one hand aloft as the young man in front of him turned around and grinned back.

Ianto walked down the street, Soho coming alive in the morning. Several vans were pulled up, unloading good into the shops. Spotting a 24 hour Tesco Metro he walked inside, grabbing a basket and loading up with breakfast fodder. Smiling to himself he departed, weaving between the pavements and road, heading back to greet the gorgeous American

"Good morning!" Ianto turned around, and greeted a sleepy Jack Harkness, leaning against the door in his bath robe.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I figured you skipped town. As it turns out you're being completely amazing and making breakfast!" Jack smiled.

"Well considering there was not so much as a pint of milk in this kitchen…" Ianto started, turning back to the cooker.

"Ah yes, hazard of my job I'm afraid. I'm not about much, and things like food shopping get neglected." Jack made his way towards the table, taking an appreciative view of the young man's bum as he did so.

"Stop staring at my arse! Eyes in the back of my head…" Ianto called out, smiling to himself as he said it.

* * *

"So, you make amazing coffee and pancakes…and bacon, you have a great arse and you're crap at chat-up lines. What else should I know about you Tom Jones?" Jack enquired, having wolfed down breakfast the two men were now sat drinking coffee out on the roof terrace.

"Well I think you've covered most of the essentials there" Ianto grinned back, sipping his coffee and stretching out his hand to the other man's.

_I also work for you, I'm a new recruit, and probably in big trouble._

"so what do you do for work Tom Jones?"

"Well…" Ianto started. Trying to recall the legend he had set himself. _Stick to the basics, remember your training._ "…I am an archivist and I work for a Government department. I've just joined actually, I'm on training at the moment. Training which starts in 2 hours I'm afraid."

"Which department?" Jack enquired? Noting the slight shift in body language as the welshamn sat up straighter and crossed his legs.

"Um, the department for education" he replied, taking a last big gulp of coffee. "Nothing very exciting, but it pays the bills!"

"I see, well Tom Jones, Archivist and kisser extrodinare, can I take your number. I'm hoping this isn't the last I see of you!" Jack winked, grinning a 1000 watt smile.

Oh, you can be sure of that.

"Erm, yeah of course. That'd be great. So, you said work takes you away a lot, are you based in London?" Ianto asked, knowing full well what the answer should be.

"I have offices all over the place. In some unimaginable places even," he started, "mostly I'm based in Cardiff but occasionally I'm here too. It just depends on where I'm needed."

"Like a consultant?" _stop pushing it Ianto._

"Yeah, of sorts. Security Services of sorts." Now it was Jack who looked uncomfortable.

"Ah ok. I won't ask any more then…security services sounds…secretive!" Ianto joked, almost at the poit of confessing all.

Jack glanced at the younger man, and for a moment he felt a sense of familiarity that went beyond the night they'd spent together. Shaking his head and pushing the thoughts out of his mind he drank down the end of his coffee.

Ianto looked at his watch and realised the time. "I'm sorry to say this but I've got to go. Where's your phone? I'll give you my number."

Jack got up, and Ianto followed him inside, sliding the door closed behind him. Jack threw his phone over and catching it Ianto turned it over and entered his number.

"Call yourself now and then you'll have mine too…if you know where your phone is?" Jack smiled.

"I found it this morning, it was playing hide and seek in my jacket lining." Ianto hit the dial button and saw his phone vibrating on the hall table.

* * *

Once Ianto had showered and dressed he gathered up his belongings. Double checking he had everything he headed towards the door, Jack in tow.

"So…"

"So…"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Jones. I look forward to seeing you again."

Ianto suddenly felt embarrassed and guilty. He'd lied to this man, and he knew the truth would come out eventually. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something really good could be happening here – despite what he'd heard of Jack's notorious shag them and leave them reputation.

"You too, last night was amazing. And it seems my chat up lines aren't so useless after all!" He joked, trying to ease the tension.

"no, they were terrible. But luckily for you, you have eyes and an ass to die for." Jack replied. He stepped forward and their lips met. Ianto felt the same electricity that had been between them all night long. Leaning into the kiss, it deepened, leaving neither of them unaware of the spark they had ignited.

Moving away, Ianto sighed, and opened the door. "I'll text you later."

"You'd better Jones."

* * *

"This is Ianto Jones calling in." Ianto's voice was tentative, he wasn't sure if he would be in trouble or even if he still had a job. Entrapping one of Torchwood's own would surely have consequences. Entrapping the Head of Torchwood might carry its own world of trouble._ Fucking stupid chat up lines. What a mission._

"Yes Ianto, thanks for finally checking in. We almost sent out the search party last night." Ben replied, yawning. Thanks to Ianto he'd been on shift all night. "Good time was it?" he enquired, taking no prisioners.

"Erm….yes?" Ianto said, sensing tension in the man's voice.

"We know where you were. And who you were with Ianto Jones. We tracked your phone"

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Did you complete the mission?"

"I think so. Well, I erm…"

"Did you entrap a target with a false alias and managed to get them to trust you?" Ben responded, monotone.

"I should think that was fairly obvious if you know where I was all night." Ianto responded, starting to feel irritated.

"Then, yes, you completed the mission. However Gwen Cooper, your instructor for today would like a word with you before your class. You are on your way in I take it?" Ben snapped.

"Yes, I am, I'm almost at the centre now."

"Good, she'll be in the side office – 24A. Go and find her before the day's training resumes."

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites - very overwhelming! I you like what you're reading please review, it's gratefully appreciated!**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: updated to reflect name inconsistency!**

**Chapter 9: Let's face the music, and dance.**

Ianto stood nervously outside the door. His eyes traced the wood of the frame, the chrome lettering reflecting his anxious expression as he took a deep breath. Cautiously he raised his hand and knocked. He'd been stood outside the door for 10 minutes, and outside the building for 30. Knowing it was now or never, he entered, realising he would have to face the music and take whatever consequences came his way.

"Come in!" came a friendly welsh tone from inside. Adjusting his tie, Ianto opened the door cautiously. Entering he saw a pretty brunette woman sat by the window. Recognising her at once from the Torchwood info pack he'd been given upon employment he extended his hand.

"Ianto Jones. Pleasure to meet you Miss Cooper, I've read lots about you and your work for Torchwood."

She took his hand and shook it warmly, smiling ear to ear. _So this is the young man who entrapped Jack. Well he's gorgeous, I'll give him that._

"Thanks for popping in; I was hoping to catch you before training starts for the day." She started

"Erm…yes. I can't say I'm not a bit nervous!" Ianto replied, feeling relaxed by her welcoming presence in the small office.

"Please, sit down" she motioned to the chair next to the desk. Ianto sat, nerves washing over him.

"So, you and the rest of the newbies went out on a training exercise last night…" Gwen started, trying to hide the chuckle from her voice.

"Yes. The honey trap exercise."

"Ah yes, I remember it well! I didn't go on any proper training when I joined; we were rather thrown in the deep end! Still, it's no bad idea to equip you with a few skills before you start properly. I did everything retrospectively…in fact the honey trapping was something of a nightmare for me, especially as I have a boyfriend!" she laughed, making Ianto more at ease.

"Yes…it's all been a good introduction but I'm looking forward to getting stuck in and being useful" Ianto answered. "I'm good at what I do – being a desk recruit, the field stuff is still quite new to me."

"Don't worry, you'll soon get used to it, once you're assigned to a team you won't look back. Torchwood is one big family really. Everyone knows each other and you'll soon get settled. Anyway, you know as well as I do that I didn't invite you here to explain the virtues of the Torchwood family or the work we do!" Gwen smiled again. _Don't enjoy this too much, you'll have Jack to answer to!_

"Erm, yes, I realise why I'm here. I honey trapped the head of Torchwood." Ianto stated, feeling emboldened.

"Yes you did. And you did a pretty good job of it judging by the smile on your face!"

Ianto felt the blush start to creep up his cheeks from his neck, the rush of heat evident to the young woman sat across from him. Gwen noticed immediately, and decided not to push too far.

"I assume you carried on your alias this morning, Jack doesn't know who you are right?"

"Right." He responded emphatically.

"Well then I wouldn't worry too much. It's not ideal, but I should warn you Jack Harkness is known to be, well…"

"I know of Mr Harkness's reputation…" Ianto interrupted.

"Yes, well, there you go then. Don't worry, he'll soon be on to his next victim and I can assure you this won't affect your career one bit. In fact you might find it helps you along at some point. At least you're on the captain's good side now. And, I won't be telling him, or anyone else, about what happened."

Ianto felt relief and dismay flush his body at the same time. Was he really just a one night stand? He knew of Jack's reputation, and he knew how these things usually went. What he couldn't shake was the electricity he felt when Jack had looked into his eyes and kissed him. There was something there, he knew it.

_God, why I am doing this to myself? I should just be glad I still have a job, and my career isn't compromised._

Gwen smiled; she couldn't help but feel a pang of motherly concern for the young man in front of him. Wanting to put him at ease she said "You're a Welshman, where abouts are you from?"

"Yes…I am! Just outside Cardiff. I can hear you're not far from there yourself?"

"Yep. Cardiff born and bred, I still live there now – when I'm not popping here there and everywhere with this job anyway. I live near the harbour with my boyfriend Rhys." She replied, trying to make him feel at ease.

"Oh it's nice down there; I'm hoping to get a flat around that area if I get stationed that way. I suppose in this job I could end up anywhere there is significant rift activity." Ianto relaxed, this wasn't as bad as he thought.

"You never know, we could be neighbours" she smiled, "anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and reassure you that everything will be fine, despite the events of last night. You probably have some making up to do to Ben and Nicola though." She smiled.

"Thanks, it's good to know. I suppose I should be getting to my session."

"Yes of course, and if you need anything just give me a call," Gwen said, "anything at all."

Ianto stood up.

"I mean it – we're a family here. Whatever you need. And don't worry about Jack."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ianto looked up, giving a shy smile.

* * *

"And that is why you should never just assume you know what you're doing with Alien tech." Gwen finished, the class laughing after her story of Owen growing a tail. "On a serious note, you can never tell what you're dealing with – sometimes it's harmless, but often it's not. It's best to call in a find and let the appropriate person come out and deal with it. Never try to investigate on your own. Remember, as a team we're much stronger."

Ianto pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, he felt it vibrating as he laughed along with the others, the thought of the great Dr Harper with a tail was too much to bear. Looking down he saw 'James' appear, knowing instantly it was a text from Jack he opened the message.

James: "Hey, how are you Tom Jones? Haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Are you free tonight for a drink? Jx"

_A kiss eh? And a date. Interesting._

"So, it was a great effort last night guys, from what I've heard from the Ops Team you all did really well and everyone in the class was successful. Some more than others," Gwen paused, and looked pointedly at Ianto, "so you all know what it takes to gain the confidence of a stranger. This will be a very useful skill in your time with Torchwood. You never know who, or indeed what, you're going to need to get on side and gain their trust. Well done everyone."

Ianto felt himself blushing for what must have been the fifteenth time that day. He felt like the eyes of the room were boring into him, exposing his night's adventures to the team. Of course, that wasn't the case, but he knew that at least Gwen was in on his secret. He wondered how far the rumour mill had spread the events of last night; surely even Ben and Nicole weren't able to keep it between themselves.

He looked at his phone and hit reply.

Jones: "That sounds interesting. I am free tonight as it happens. Where and when? Jones x" he re-read it and hit send. Almost immediately a response came back.

James: "That easy? I was hoping for another good line at least! Jx"

Ianto gave up on listening to any more of the training session. His attention was fully diverted to his phone, tapping away on his desk.

Jones: "Easy? Never! I'm like a Rubiks cube. The more you play with me the harder I get! x"

James: "Ha. I knew they were lurking there somewhere. People call me James, but you can call me tonight. x"

Jones: "And I'M the one with the bad lines? x"

James: "Yes. You are. My place? 8? I'll cook. Something edible. Half edible. No promises. x"

Jones: "Half edible? How can I refuse? Although I already know you're more than just half edible…x"

James: "Yes you do. As are you. See you there. Don't plan on going home tonight Jones. x"

"So what's the answer…Ianto Jones?" Gwen called out, breaking the spell. Ianto looked up from his phone, realising he'd been caught out.

"Erm, sorry Gwen, I was miles away." He smiled, hoping he wasn't blushing too hard.

"So I see…right well I think that probably concludes today. I can't tell you any more, to be honest you have to get out there and figure it out for yourselves. Don't worry, your teams will help you to fit in and learn. I think everyone has been assigned to the various rift spots now, so check in after class and see where you'll be based for the foreseeable future. Any problems come back to me." Gwen finished, closing up her bag and smiling at the class. _He's got it bad. Bloody Jack!_

* * *

Jack sighed, he looked at the clock and realised he could probably slip away un-noticed. He'd been down to the centre in London, checking on the new recruits and checking in with Torchwood 1. They'd had a weevil attack in the docklands and he wanted to make sure it had all been tied up and dealt with. Luckily the team were fast and the mission was successful. Three weevils were now locked up in the cells, and only one agent had suffered a minor bite. All in, a pretty good weevil hunt.

The captain smiled as he read the last text message he'd written and hit send. He didn't know what had happened but the young man from the night before had been on his mind all day.

_He was just a shag. An amazing shag, but a shag nonetheless._ _Don't forget yourself._

Somehow, though, he couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut which told him Jones was much, much more.

Gwen slipped her phone out of her bag as she walked down the hallway. Writing a text, she stopped and re-read quickly, hitting send the message flew its way across the airwaves to Ben and Nicole.

Gwen: "Thanks for all your work. Sorry it was a late night. Details of last night's mission are to remain STRICTLY between ourselves. Gossip won't help anyone, thanks. Gwen"

_Job done. Damage limitation complete. Now if Jack can just control his libido we can get back to the real work._

Looking at her call register she selected Jack's name and pressed dial.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the story alert ads, and the reviews! Please keep them coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to all those who have followed this story, reviewed it and requested it continue. It's been an age, but I have found some time to try and continue it for a while. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ianto looked at his watch, he felt sure the hands were going backwards. Hours had passed since Gwen's morning class and he'd sat in his own world virtually the whole day. Even lunch was spent in a daze, walking across the Southbank, his mind wandering the depths of his situation as he watched the Thames roll past. He contemplated his life over the last year, things seemed to have changed almost beyond recognition. _Hell, *I've* changed beyond recognition_. He'd applied to stay in London, Torchwood One had a good reputation and thought he could be of some use to them. That, and he liked the buzz of the capital, ever moving, changing. Each day brought something new, he could lose himself in the crowds and never give it a second thought.

Movements from his left brought his attention back into the room, people were leaving. Looking at his watch again, this time focusing on the time he realised it was 5pm. _3 hours until the date. What am I doing? I'm in deep, deep trouble. _Suddenly, regretting his earlier text messages, he started to feel nervous. Unsure of his motives for seeing Jack again a small knot started winding itself up inside his stomach. Gathering his things he made his way out of the room and down the stairs towards the door.

* * *

"Hello beautiful!" Jack answered the phone, a smile spreading across his face as he heard the familiar welsh warmess seeping into his ear.

"Hello Jack, I can almost hear the smile! Having a good day are we?" Gwen replied, walking quickly towards the tube.

"Yes I am Gwen Cooper. How about you? Training session go ok? I can't thank you enough for sorting that out for me. Torchwood One seem incapable of delivering half this training programme. Such a genius idea, give the new recruits a bit of a head start….but with no resources or real planning it seems."

Gwen smiled, "I'm sure they didn't envisage the rift going through the roof just as they got them through the door of the first class Jack, don't be too hard on them. Anyway, it was fun to meet some new faces and impart my wisdom!"

"Oh I bet it was, ego massage much?" Jack teased. "I bet you told them all the stories were you come out on top and Owen ends up with a concussion, or a tail!"

Gwen smiled, "You know it. Anyway I'm about to get on the tube, was just wondering if my boss wanted to take me out to dinner tonight? Or, better yet, invite me to that fabulous apartment of yours and let me drink your fridge dry."

Jack sighed, "You know I would, but I actually have plans tonight. Sorry."

Trying to suppress a laugh, Gwen feigned surprise, adjusting the phone in her hand he searched for her ticket. "Oh! Right, well, not to worry, I'll see you in a couple of days anyway. Anyone I know?"

"Just a friend, a new friend. He's…intriguing." Jack's mind wandered back to the previous night, he felt strangely light headed_. Those eyes…God, what is wrong with me?_

"Ok, well keep in touch and I'll see you back at the Hub." Locating her ticket Gwen ended the call and went through the barrier, rolling her eyes and hiding a smile. _Those boys are both in big trouble._

* * *

Ianto looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn't sure how he should dress. Deciding that he couldn't possibly change again he grabbed his keys and his wallet, making sure his phone was securely in his pocket this time. _I'm not taking any more chances._ Heading out of the door he felt the knot tighten. _What am I doing? This is *such* a bad idea. _Heading out he decided to walk to Soho, he had plenty of time and the air still retained some warmth from the day. As he let himself be swallowed into the flock of people heading towards the west end he tried to stop thinking altogether.

Jack poured another glass of water and sipped it. Walking out across the living room he slid open the doors and sat down on the balcony, feeling the last of the warm air against his skin. The sun was starting to sink lower over the city, he could hear voices drifting up from the streets far below. Closing his eyes all he could think about was Jones. _What is he doing to me? _It was a long time since Jack had felt like this, he knew it was dangerous. _I haven't even told him my real name. Does that matter? What could possibly happen anyway? _He opened his phone and looked back through their messages. Laughing to himself at their exchange of terrible lines he drank the last of the water in one gulp. Standing he went back inside, setting the glass down on the worktop and opening the fridge. He started pulling out ingredients and pilling them up on the side. _It's ok; I want this, so does he. It doesn't have to mean anything more._

Ianto walked up the familiar street, looking up he could almost see Jack's balcony high above. He'd managed to feel calmer walking along, but now he was here it was a different story. He reached up to press the buzzer, hesitated and sighed. _The head of Torchwood. Hmm. Ok. Here goes. _Ianto pressed and waited, a sudden rush of excitement overtook the knot and he breathed easy.

Jack was still cooking when the door bell went. Turning down the head he padded out to the hallway and saw a familiar face on the screen. Pushing the door release he grinned, watching as the young Welshman entered the building and got into the lift. Going back to the kitchen he turned the heat right down and got some wine out of the fridge. Removing the foil with practiced eased he wound the corkscrewed down and headed towards the front door. With one hand he pulled it open, and propped it open with his foot and shoulder. Continuing to remove the cork he watched the lift ascend, numbers ever climbing. Finally, with a quiet ping, the door opened. "You're just in time Tom Jones. Wine?" Jack flashed his trademark show of gleaming white and pulled the cork out of the bottle. Ianto smiled and cocked his head to one side. "Show off."

Ianto scooped up the final bite. _Wow. He's also a great cook. This is *good*. _He knew Jack's eyes were upon him and he smiled, putting down his fork with a flourish. "That was amazing, thank you." Jack beamed, noticing the contentment in the other man's eyes. The night had been one of easy conversation, great food and outrageous flirting. Jack was completely captivated by the man across from him. _I'm completely under his spell. Damn._

Ianto's earlier fears had soon melted away, Jack had the ability to put him at ease and his presence alone was comforting in a way he didn't realise could exist. Leaning forward he kissed Jack, sinking into his mouth, the wine starting to lighten his mind as he closed his eyes. Breaking away Jack pushed back his chair and held out his hand. Taking it, Ianto let him lead him to the bedroom, smiling as he pulled him down onto the bed.

* * *

**AN: Due to popular demand I'm trying to find time to keep this story going. So watch out for updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to all those who have followed this story, reviewed it and requested it continue. It's been an age, but I have found some time to try and continue it for a while. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ianto sipped at his tea. He was sat up in bed, the covers pooled around his waist. The room was warm and still dark; rain was splashing down against the window pane as another windy November morning was born outside. His tea was still a little too hot, blowing across the surface Ianto peered down as the ripples flurried across the surface. He glanced sideways at the sleeping form next to him, everything was still and at ease.

_What am I going to do?_

Ianto felt the familiar daemons creeping into his mind as he watched the man next to him, the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. The slight smile that seemed to be permanently grazing his lips. The strong arms wound tightly around the pillow, encasing it in a firm but soft hold.

He stared at Jack, sipping his tea once again and letting out a sigh, rolling his eyes towards the door.

"Good morning," a sleepy American drawl startled him, and he looked back to the bed, "how long have you been awake? And where's my coffee?!" the voice enquired with mock indignance.

"Tea, actually. Only half an hour or so. What can I say, I'm an early riser."

Jack rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms above his head. "Should have known you'd be a tea drinker!" He looked over at the clock and groaned. Eyes meeting with the Welshman's, feeling his gaze, he smiled. "Can't believe it's morning already. Not only morning, but there's only an hour left before I'm supposed to be somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and took another sip.

"Yeah. Somewhere. Doing something. When what I really want to be doing is you, right here."

Ianto laughed, leaned over and kissed Jack's waiting lips.

"Careful or you'll spill that tea" Jack laughed into the kiss as he felt the now familiar sensation of sinking into the younger man's lips, feeling all at once he was home.

"Well, I'm supposed to be at work too, and I have to get all the way over to the docklands. I'm at the mercy of the DLR so no doubt I'll be late!"

* * *

The two men slowly showered and dressed, neither really wanting the morning to become a reality. Their hesitancy to get moving, enter the rainy world and go about their days was evident to both.

"How long are you in London for?" Asked Ianto as he buttoned his shirt and adjusted his cuffs.

"I'm leaving tonight." 

_Shit_. 

Ianto knew it was coming, he knew this couldn't last. Not only did he know of Jack's reputation for brief affairs, but he also knew that the real world would creep slowly back and he would just be Ianto jones again. He had to admit he'd enjoyed the liberation of his alias, Tom Jones was bolder, sexier, more confident. Tom Jones had seduced Jack Harkness.

* * *

Jack watched as the young man got dressed, pulling up his braces he wished he could read Tom's thoughts. _Maybe not, it didn't get Tosh very far knowing people's innermost secrets_. Still, there was something about this man that intrigued him, beyond the obvious. _He's amazing and he doesn't even know it. _It pained him to know he was leaving for Cardiff that night, no more easy dates from here on out.

"I'm leaving tonight." As soon as he said the words left his mouth the room shifted_. Damn._

Ianto smiled weakly, "well I've got another 2 days of training left, then we get assigned. So I might not be around much longer either."

"Thought you said you worked for the Department of Education – aren't they just based in London?"

_Think on your feet Ianto._

"Yes, the offices are, but, umm the Government archives are all over the place – you know, it needs space! We're working on moving everything into digital databases but until then you end up working out in some dingy warehouse in Swindon…or other such dizzy heights!" Ianto hoped he had sounded convincing.

Jack smiled, walked over and kissed him, leaning his forehead against his cool, slightly frowned counterpart.

* * *

Ianto found himself on a crushed carriage with a thousand other suits all headed into the rain-swept day. The lurching of the DLR train off-balanced him slightly, and he reached out to steady himself against the handrail. He looked down at the schedule he was holding, sighing he realised he was in for a whole morning of basic arms training, followed by alien recognition tests. His phone vibrated against his chest, hastily folding the schedule he reached into his pocket, narrowly missing connecting his elbow with a woman's face. Pulling an apologetic smile (and hoping it was enough) he pulled out his phone. The screen sprang to life and he felt his pulse quicken as he saw the name.

James. _Jack._

James: Hey you. Can't get those sexy morning eyes out of my mind. Did you make the train? Jx

Jones: Just! Not sure I'm cut out for London rush hour though, almost took someone's eye out just to read your text! X

James: Ha! Well sacrifices have to be made for the greater good Jones, all in the line of duty.

Jones: I'll try and remember that in future, Sir, take no prisoners.

James: You can take me prisoner if you like. I have a very interesting set of handcuffs….

Jones: Hold it right there! Need I remind you, I'm on a TRAIN. Surrounded by PEOPLE. Now, control yourself Captain. 

Ianto hit send and immediately re-read what he'd just written. Captain. Captain. CAPTAIN.

_Shit. Shit. Why did I do that? _

* * *

Jack read the text and laughed. A thought flashed across his mind, but he couldn't quite capture it.

_He's calling me Captain he? If only he knew._

Slight unease fluttered through his body, he hadn't enjoyed lying to the man about who he was. Well, maybe he had at first. The incognito hook-up had always excited him, but as soon as he'd looked into Tom's eyes he knew there was something more. He had regretted his actions; there was little chance of being able to explain away the name change, or the lies about his identity. In his heart he knew that nothing could come of this liaison, although that didn't stop him wanting it.

James: Captain eh?

Jones: Seemed the natural leap from Sir ;) Something about that Greatcoat of yours.

James: I could get used to it. I could get used to you.

Jones: That's what they all say. My stop, gotta run. x


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I've updated some of the chapters just to correct a few inaccuracies – thank you very much for all the feedback, follows and reviews!**

**Here's a new one for you to enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Present day**_

Ianto clumsily lifted the cuff of his shirt to reveal his watch face, 8:58 glared back at him as he inwardly sighed and outwardly rolled his eyes. At that moment, his foot caught as he descended the stairs two at a time and he felt the uneasy rush of his stomach to his head as the world tilted on it's axis. Momentarily steading himself on the railing he muttered a few obscenities under his breath and took a deep breath. _Composure, please_, he thought to himself – more a plea than a declaration of fact. He felt steadier, and slowed his pace as he took the last of the steps into the station. Feeling his heart beat sow down he realised it was no use rushing. _I'm late. So be it._

It was a new assignment day, the arduous training was almost signed off and now all new Torchwood recruits would be given their initial postings in the near future. Having been assessed on their particular strengths and weaknesses they were assigned where it was felt they'd be most suited; somewhere to build their confidence and get to know the alien world in relative safety. Ianto, being Ianto, had stayed up far too late worrying about where he might be sent. How he would move? Where would he move? How he would find a place to live? How would he settle in, make new friends…an endless stream of new-job worry had plagued his mind as soon as he tried to shut his eyes. So he stopped shutting his eyes and watched old re-runs of TV late in the early morning. Consequently, he realised, he was now distinctly lacking in co-ordination and almost falling down the stairs to the tube. Reaching the bottom of the steps his spirits lightened as the young man embraced the chance to lose himself amongst the rush hour crowd; one, whole, moving mass which seemed able to carry you through to the train virtually without the need to move your own feet. It'd been a busy few weeks Ianto reflected, as he reached up and grabbed the handrail above his head. The sway of the train took his body along the curves of the tunnel, he and the other passengers settled into a shared understanding of silence and muted glances as the carriage took them down into the darkness.

_Jack Harkness. Oh for goodness sake…_ The man was on his mind. He hadn't set eyes on the Captain since that last evening together 2 months ago, and in a strange way Ianto was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Deep down he knew it couldn't last; his sense of self-preservation was such that the enforced removal from the situation was seen as a blessing. There had been texts, flirtation, more bad chat up lines and shared memories of their evenings together, but Ianto was resigned to that being it. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, naturally, but he reiterated the thought over and over that it had all worked out for the best.

* * *

_**One Week Earlier**_

Jack stood staring at the rift monitor, his eyes were glued to the screen but something about the corners of his mouth suggested that he wasn't really concentrating anymore. Gwen watched him from across the floor of the hub, _wonder where he's gone,_ she thought to herself, smiling and turning her attention back to her work. Jack shook his head and re-focused on what was in front of him.

Sensing her eyes upon him, he barked across the hub, "Gwen can you send over those co-ordinates from earlier? I need to cross match".

"I thought Tosh was on that?" Gwen replied, reluctantly pulling up a file on the screen and searching for the data.

"Well she was, but she had to go out with Owen on the Weevil hunt and now I can't get any further with this mysterious disappearing gas until I get these damn co-ordinates!" Jack roared, his voice rising as his frustration grew.

"Alright, keep yer hair on!" Gwen replied, trying to contain a smile which just escaped her voice. She knew it would probably make Jack worse and secretly delighted in pushing up his blood pressure.

"Dammit Gwen. We NEED to track THIS DOWN." Jack groaned, and childishly pushed the screen away. Hands on hips, he stared in her direction. Gwen looked over and stood up. A solitary raised eyebrow challenged her senior officer.

"Shall I shove my screen away too? Is that what we're doing now? Did I miss the memo?" she countered, mirroring his stance and cocking her head to one side. Jack's arms dropped, he exhaled and let his shoulders drop.

Walking towards her he muttered "sorry, sorry, I just think we're a little overwhelmed right now." Gwen watched the older man's face and suddenly realised how tired he looked. The lines around his eyes and pale complexion were highlighted by the deepening shadows dancing under his eyes.

"It's ok, I was pushing your buttons" turning to the screen she clicked the mouse a few times. "Done, they'll be over in your account now". Jack walked back to his station and opened the file. With the tap of a few keys he started the process of cross matching all known sightings of the strange, ephemeral gas.

"You know I haven't even looked through those new recruit stats and CVs you put on my desk. I need to. S'pose I should get in there early and line us up the best one eh? We could use some fresh blood, some new energy. And two more hands of course." Jack winked at Gwen, making her laugh and easing the tension.

"You've got enough hands already Harkness, more than enough!" she teased back.

Jack walked over to his office and collapsed into his chair, reclining back into a comfortable position. He lowered his braces off his shoulders; rolling his weary joints around and stretching his neck to each side. _Too much computer time today. We really need to get someone else in, if for no other reason than to save my neck. _Sifting the papers on his desk, he found what he was looking for, the large brown envelope containing the lastest batch of new recruits from the Torchwood training centre. Since Torchwood One had closed down the new recruits were vetted carefully, trained hard and the remaining handful offered out to various teams across the globe. Jack knew they'd be the best of the best, but he wanted to make sure they got someone who was compatible with the rest of the team. _Let's see what you've got. _He opened the packet and the contents slid onto his desk. Fanning them out he looked quickly across the names. McAllister, Rosenthell, Weaver, Jones, Main and Jackson were the first 6 in the pile_. Hmmmm. Jones. That reminds me_. He thought to himself, turning his chair and reaching across the desk to his mobile phone.

Jack: Hello Jones. Long-time no hear. Tell me what you're up to right now. That's an order. James x

He picked up the first in the pile and started to devour the information. _Oxford. Graduated. Top 3%. Excellent on Alien Tech._ "Hmmm. We've got Tosh for that" he said aloud to no-one in particular. Discarding the file he picked up another, eyes scanning for something which would interest him…

* * *

As he picked up a sandwich Ianto felt the tell-tale vibration of his phone in his trouser pocket. A small smile appeared upon his lips; he scolded himself for it and opened the text regardless. Rolling his eyes as he read it, he knew he would respond immediately. _I'm such a loser. A loser who's playing with fire. Sexy, attractive, fire. Harkness. _

Jones: I'm working, of course. On something very big and important. Now please leave me alone so I can continue with it. x

Jack: I have something even bigger and much more important for you to work on. x

Jones: That's a purely subjective matter of opinion I'm afraid! x

Jack: So when will I next get subjected to yours? x

Jones: Promises, promises Mr. You're the one who has disappeared! x

Jack: Hmm. Not sure that's entirely true. Work. Busy. Blah. Boring. Tell me things. x

Jones: What kind of things? x

Jack: You know exactly what kind of things. You did them to me right after I'd cooked you dinner. Remember? x

Jones: No, sorry, I'm finding it hard to recall…x

Jack. Hard is about right. x

Jones: You're incorrigible. x

Jack: Yes. I am. I'll text you when I'm next in the big smoke, see if I can't jog that faulty memory of yours. x

With that Ianto put his phone down. _Won't hold my breath._

* * *

**Present day**

Making his way to his desk he caught sight of himself in the glass of a door. His reflection was distorted, the tiny lines of wire running through the glass oddly segmented his features, but he was glad of the sharp suit he'd chosen in his panicked haze. Over the course of the training he'd toned up a lot, Ianto realised. The physical demands of the job were as challenging as the mental, which was one reason he was enjoying it so much. Running a hand through his hair he made his way to the desk which had become his main base of operations over the past couple of weeks. Now that training was mostly done the recruits had been given various jobs to do, and he was working on archiving some old case files.

He sat down, arranged his phone and looked appreciatively at the steaming cup of tea someone had placed on his desk. _Molly. Must be_. He and Molly McAllister had become firm friends over the past couple of months, both haunted by the honey trap experience they'd bonded over morning tea and coffee. Quickly becoming ritualised, he was glad of the hot brew and sipped at it as he opened the box file in front of him. _Think I prefer coffee these days,_ he thought to himself absentmindedly. He leafed through the papers and old photographs, scanning the pages to get a gist of where it should be digitally stored before delving deeper into the text.

_Oh. My. God._

One photograph stopped him short; he almost spluttered his tea all over the file but caught his laugh at the last minute and buried it deep within his throat. There in front of him was a picture of Jack. Jack Harkness in 1967. _What?_ Crazy hair, even crazier clothes, covered in what looked like slime (but was hard to really tell from the black and white smudge of a picture) but definitely Jack.

_This doesn't make any sense_ he thought, the man in the picture in front of him didn't look a day older or younger than he had the last time Ianto's eyes had rested upon his face.

_What the f… _his thoughts trailed off and he picked up his phone.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! How's Jack (James) going to explain this?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – What a difference a day makes.**

* * *

The shortlisting process had been more difficult than he anticipated. A lot of the applicants seemed rather too similar. Their files all bore the same information: a traditional University education, a varied skill set, 3+ languages and "proactive" personality types (whatever that was). Nothing really made them stand apart. Jack preferred his usual method of recruitment – find people out in the field who were remarkable and tempt them into his world. Still, since Torchwood had expanded he recognised the need to select and train recruits who would be flexible enough to be deployed anywhere to a range of roles. Having read through everything twice only two of the files really caught his eye.

The first was that of a young woman who had lived in Tibet and worked with a powerful Transarch Coven (he'd once partied away a new year on Transarch 4 and always looked back fondly). She was a skilled fighter and her reference called her "fearless" – a good attribute given the overactive rift. Jack liked strong women and was drawn to her experience of the world outside of the norm. The other was the file of a man in his mid-twenties. He had intelligence test scores that were off the scale of anything Jack had seen. What's more he'd worked to pay way through university the hard way and still come out with first class honours. The man was practically minded too – his experience read as careful, considerate – a quick thinker who although lacked confidence had courage and foresight. Jack knew he had the right kind of team to bring the best out of someone and to build their confidence in the field.

Absently, Jack let the last two files flop onto his desk into a separate pile; several loose papers went flying. _Never was one for filing. Newbie can help with that. _High achievers across the board, he figured at least one of the two would fit with the team and take the pressure off. They'd had so much activity recently they were struggling to cope, there was only so much they could do between the 4 of them. An extra pair of hands could be invaluable.

"Gwen, get in here!" Jack called out loudly and lazily. Leaning back he put his feet up on the desk whilst his chair wobbled precariously. A few minutes later a frown-laden brunette appeared at the door.

Jack exaggerated looking at his watch, "Did you take your time on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Jack pouted.

Gwen was unperturbed and merely grinned in response – offering no apology. She was used to trying to take Jack down a peg or two, and it usually worked.

"What do you need Master Of All?"

"I've narrowed down the two recruits I want to see – Main and Jones. Can we get them both up here for interview tomorrow, or is that too soon?"

"No, it should be fine, they're all in head office awaiting assignments – in fact we're a bit behind, so I'll have to call down and check they haven't been snapped up by another unit!"

"Hey, I'm the Head of Torchwood, surely I get the first pick of the shiny new toys?!" Jack's tone was verging on a whine, and he looked up at Gwen through his lashes knowing full well he was acting like a spoilt brat.

"Well maybe the .Torchwood. should have requisitioned the files sooner and not left them sat on his desk for three weeks!" Gwen replied, already heading out of the door shaking her head, though secretly smiling.

* * *

Ianto and Molly sat and stared at the screen, sipping tea as they contemplated what was in front of them. Ianto had both hands clasped around his mug, his expression revealed the cogs whirring in his mind.

"Are you sure it's him though?"

"Yes. For the hundredth time." A hint of annoyance was creeping into his otherwise startling calm tone.

"Maybe it's his father, or grandfather?"

Ianto looked at Molly, trying to convey his contempt for her response with his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Ianto Jones! I'm trying to be logical here, sensible and…."

"Yes, yes." Ianto cut her short. "The thing is looking at this logically there are very few explanations. He must be some kind of time traveller. That is definitely him – I know him too, um, well."

"Time traveller wouldn't exactly be outside the realms of possibility would it? I mean we all know about The D…"

"I can't believe this!" Ianto interrupted again.

Molly gently placed her hand on Ianto's arm, "Well why should he have told you? You didn't tell him the truth either! I don't know why you're getting upset about it."

"I'm not upset." Came the reply. _Just a bit un-nerved. _"It's just a bit…weird. You know." _Actually, I'm not sure even I know._ He glanced down at his phone, almost expecting it to ring or the text tone to sound. It didn't, the screen stayed blank. His own rather blurred reflection stared back up at him.

The pair sipped their tea again and Ianto closed down the file, ensuring all the changed he'd made went unsaved. _Don't leave a trail._

"I suppose we'd better get back to proper work rather than wild speculation" Molly offered, pushing her wheely chair away and manoeuvring herself back to her desk.

Ianto sighed. He knew she was right. _I need to get over this Harkness thing. It would help if we could stop text flirting for start_.

He snatched his phone up and turned it off, pocketing it as his chair spun back to the screen. _Work time. _As he re-opened his emails he saw a few new items had appeared. Scrolling down he ignored the ones from Josh (the self-proclaimed office joker) and quickly scanned the subjects. By far the scariest read: **Interview for Torchwood Archivist – Tomorrow.** Glancing at Molly, who was now engrossed in a paper file on her desk, he excitedly opened the email and scanned the information.

_We're pleased to invite you to an interview day tomorrow. Heading up the team is Gwen Cooper. Position available is Senior Archivist. Extensive collection of alien tech needs immediate categorising and new systems established. Opportunity to work for a dynamic team. Some field work expected in time. 9am The Hub - Cardiff._

Ianto's initial excitement dissipated slightly as he re-read the key details.

_Gwen Cooper. Cardiff. _

_GWEN COOPER. CARDIFF. Oh._

* * *

Ianto had barely slept, thankful that he'd gotten his clothes out the night before he smoothed his tie down and buttoned up his jacket. The train from London to Cardiff was crowded and everyone had a half asleep look about them. Laptop open, Ianto angled it so that he could see his reflection in the dark screen. He looked tired, though presentable. His hair had finally done what he asked of it and he knew he looked good in his suit. Trying to tell himself he wasn't dressing to impress Jack, merely to feel confident, he fiddled with his cufflinks. _Who am I kidding?_

He hadn't had much time to contemplate the actual interview or what it would entail. Having left the office late the previous evening, holding onto a few 'good luck' utterances and a hug from Molly, he had headed home in a daze. The train journey barely registered with him, and as he ate some reheated left overs his mind raced through what was going to happen. Playing out possible scenarios in his head, Ianto felt a cold sense of dread rising in his chest. His phone, turned back on and charging, beeped, illuminating the living room. Ianto realised then how dark it had gotten and flicked on his lamp, reaching over and unplugging the phone.

James: You're on my mind today. I'm in town next week. What to be on more than just my mind? Jx

Jones: Hello to you too. So you go quiet again and then proposition me from nowhere?! X

James: Yes. Problem with that Jones? Jx

Jones: Not as such, no. Sorry – big day tomorrow, need my beauty sleep. X

James: Beauty sleep? As if. I seem to remember you being completely stunning the less and less sleep you were allowed. Jx

Jones: Seriously, BIG day. Speak soon. X

With the exchange halted, he turned off his phone and looked towards the bedroom. Packing awaited.

* * *

Jack was stumped. As he rolled over in his bed he re-read the text exchange. _What's changed?_ The Welshman had always been keen to play along, flirt a little and give him something to look forward to. This felt different. _Maybe he's met someone serious._ Jack felt more annoyed at the thought than he anticipated. A little taken aback by his own feelings he texted one last line,

James: Of course. Hope it goes well. You're always on my mind, btw. Yes. Jx

Jack knew it was a little manipulative, but something about that man had worked under his skin and he wasn't ready to let him slip out of reach.

* * *

Sorting out what he was going to wear was tricky, and by the time he'd packed a bag and done some reading he felt his bed calling. Climbing under the covers he felt exhausted, months of training rushed to catch up with his body. Months of wondering about the mysterious Captain Jack caught up with his mind. _The game is up. Nice while it lasted._

Rather than fall into a welcome sleep, his mind worked overtime to ensure he couldn't rest. Ianto knew what Torchwood Cardiff meant. He knew the next day he'd face Jack and everything would come out. In a way he was glad they wouldn't be able to hide any longer, though he felt heavy as he realised what it meant. _The end of the affair. _There hadn't been anyone else of interest, despite Molly's attempts to set him up with various friends he hadn't felt the same rush, the same spark. As he reflected honestly, he was sad that it ending, that it would be lost from his life._  
_

Watching the countryside flash continually past the scratched train window his thoughts drifted to the last time he'd seen Jack. A very naked Jack. _This is very unhelpful, considering I'm about to meet him "for the first time". _

Maybe, he mused, he wouldn't even get the job. Hell, he didn't even have to go for the interview. He could just get another train straight back to London and say he'd changed his mind. He knew he was up against another recruit. She was here, somewhere on this very train. _Let her have the job_. Draining the end of a disappointing train-coffee he looked at his watch. In 20 minutes they would be pulling into Cardiff. _This is it, decision time.  
_


End file.
